


[Podfic of] Taking Chances

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cursed by a fairy into obedience, Jensen Ackles has never been very concerned with being social. When he falls for Jared Padalecki, he has to decide if his safety is more important than his happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168490) by lavendergaia. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1SeU1UI) [35 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 1:18:12 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
